


Моя королева

by TenderRain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: — Будешь моей королевой, — говорит Ба’ал, губы его искривляются в издевательской усмешке. — Глупая, непокорная женщина тау’ри.





	Моя королева

— Будешь моей королевой, — говорит Ба’ал, губы его искривляются в издевательской усмешке. — Глупая, непокорная женщина тау’ри.  
Он касается ее лица, и Сэм шипит, дергается, пытаясь увернуться от неприятных прикосновений чуть шероховатых подушечек пальцев. Ба’ал лишь негромко смеется, грубо берет ее за подбородок, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. Снизу вверх. Так унизительно стоять на коленях, связанной, перед этим гоа’улдом. Но она не отводит злобного взгляда.  
— Можешь катиться в ад. Вместе со своими безумными фантазиями, сволочь, — презрительно говорит Сэм, почти выплевывая слова.  
Ба’ал хмыкает, проводит большим пальцем по ее губам, заставляя приоткрыть рот. И с шипением отдергивает руку, когда она кусает его. Бьет наотмашь по лицу, и Сэм чувствует металлический привкус крови во рту. И старается не обращать внимания на саднящую боль в уголке губ.  
— Какая досада, что ты уже была носителем симбионта, Саманта.  
Он запускает пальцы в ее волосы на затылке и с силой дергает вверх, заставляя ее подняться. Сэм сжимает зубы, только чтобы не вскрикнуть. Так сильно, что челюсть сводит судорогой. Она судорожно сглатывает и пытается отвернуться, когда Ба’ал притягивает ее ближе.  
— Ты еще будешь меня умолять, Саманта Картер, — выдыхает он, проводя губами по ее щеке. — Умолять о моем внимании к тебе.  
Он грубо целует ее. И Сэм решается, послушно впускает его язык в свой рот, а в следующее мгновение буквально отлетает от Ба’ала и нервно смеется, сплевывая кровь. Его кровь.  
И ждет неминуемого наказания. 

Ба’ал пристально смотрит на Сэм, наблюдая за ее реакциями на орудия пыток, которые он лениво перебирает. Она пытается сохранить спокойствие, когда он берет в руки трезубец. Она лишь внутренне содрогается. Сэм помнит, какую нечеловеческую боль может принести эта палка для пыток. Не хочется повторять тот опыт, но она скорее умрет, чем подчинится Ба’алу.  
— Даже так, — ухмыляется Ба’ал и… откладывает трезубец в сторону.  
Сэм хмурится, но почти расслабляется, когда следующим у него в руках оказывается ленточное устройство. Приятного тоже мало, но — Сэм не сомневается, что в планы Ба’ала не входит ее смерть, — это она вытерпит.  
Но и его он отбрасывает. Кивает кому-то за ее спиной, и Сэм напрягается, когда мимо нее проходит лотар Ба’ала, подносит тому кубок и золотую шкатулку.  
— Нет, — судорожно выдыхает она, когда Ба’ал достает пару обычных, и даже безобидных на первый взгляд, браслетов.  
Сэм не помнит правильного названия. Но точно знает, что это брачные браслеты. Их невозможно просто так снять. И невозможно находиться далеко от носителя второго такого же — это она тоже слишком хорошо помнит.  
Глаза его загораются желтым светом, а губы кривятся в торжествующей усмешке. Он кладет браслеты обратно в шкатулку. Снова кивок — на этот раз джаффа. Сэм пытается вырваться, когда ее крепко хватают.  
— Как у вас, тау’ри, говорят? — Ба’ал приближается к ней с кубком, его лотар следует за своим хозяином. — Не хочешь по-хорошему, Саманта, — он издает негромкий смешок, — будет по-плохому. Откройте ей рот.  
«Эта скотина хочет напоить меня наркотиком», — проносится мысль в голове Сэм, когда горло обжигает густая, приторно-сладкая жидкость.  
В голове сладкий туман, перед глазами плывет. Сэм даже не сразу понимает, что она больше не связана, а Ба’ал держит ее за руку. Непослушный язык словно распух и тяжело ворочается во рту. Вместо связных слов из горла вырывается только мычание.  
— Нет, — едва слышно хрипит она, когда Ба’ал застегивает на ее руке браслет.  
А потом точно такой же на своей. И это последнее, что видит Сэм, прежде чем теряет сознание.

Сэм горько усмехается про себя. Столько вариантов убить Ба’ала буквально в ее руках. Но ни один из них не осуществим. Не в одиночку. И каждый из них неминуемо повлечет за собой и ее смерть. Но Сэм готова пойти на такой шаг, если при этом утянет на тот свет за собой и Ба’ала.   
Она нервно проводит указательным пальцем по браслету. И бросает косой взгляд на гоа’улда. Это очень неприятное и досадное свойство браслета. Вынужденное нахождение рядом с Ба’алом совсем не радует Сэм. Лучше бы он пытал ее до потери сознания. А то и вовсе до смерти.  
Сэм закрывает глаза, когда видит в лобовое окно треугольной формы, как из недр ха’така вылетает эскадрилья глайдеров смерти в сопровождении Ал’кешей.   
— Смотри! — Ба’ал грубо встряхивает ее. — Смотри, Саманта!  
— Эти люди не заслужили смерти, — произносит она, едва сдерживая ярость.  
— За каждое твое непослушание будет страдать кто-то другой. Но не ты, — он подцепляет указательным пальцем ее за подбородок, поворачивая лицом к себе. — Подумай об этом, Саманта.  
Глаза его горят, пальцы почти нежно касаются лица. А Сэм ловит себя на мысли, что Ба’алу доставляет какое-то странное удовольствие произносить ее имя снова и снова. Причем только полное.   
Она вздрагивает, когда до них долетают слабые отголоски взрывов. Невольно бросает взгляд в окно — поверхность планеты местами пылает.  
Она стискивает зубы и сжимает кулаки от бессильной ярости.  
И задается вопросом: готова ли она пожертвовать собой ради спасения мирных жителей?

«Неужели он?..», — проносится в голове Сэм, когда ее в первый раз скручивает едва не до потери сознания.   
Но потом так же резко отпускает.   
Ба’ал издевается над ней доводя снова и снова до предсмертной грани, когда перед глазами все плывет и кажется, что следующий вдох она уже не сможет сделать.  
Она не знает, что испытывает в такие моменты Ба’ал, но уверена, что он гораздо легче переносит «разрыв», как она это про себя называет.  
Это не просто неприятно, а очень больно. И это сводит с ума.  
— Прекрати, — шепчет она, когда в очередной раз приходит в себя на полу в одном из бесконечных коридоров ха’така, а Ба’ал нависает над ней и злорадно усмехается. — Пожалуйста, прекрати.  
И он прекращает.  
Но совсем скоро Сэм понимает, что это далеко не последний пункт в его списке, как свести ее с ума. Или, скорее, сломать.

— Нет… — она отступает на несколько шагов назад и врезается спиной в грудь Ба’ала.  
— Невинные люди, Саманта, — шепчет он ей в ухо, кладет ладони на ее плечи и чуть сжимает их. — Невинные люди.  
Сэм отрицательно мотает головой.   
— Так или иначе, ты их все равно убьешь, — тихо произносит Сэм.  
Отступать ей некуда, разве что сильнее прижаться к Ба’алу, который в этот момент словно каменная стена.  
— А это будет зависеть от тебя, — он подталкивает ее вперед и добавляет чуть хрипло и с некоторой издевкой в голосе: — Моя королева.  
Внутри Сэм все еще идет борьба: сохранить множество жизней ни в чем неповинных людей или собственный рассудок.   
И на нетвердых ногах она все же приближается к саркофагу.

— Скажи это, — хрипло выдыхает Ба’ал, дергая ее за волосы на себя. — Скажи, Саманта.  
— Иди к дьяволу, — шипит она, и впивается ногтями в его бедра, желая разодрать его кожу до крови.  
И почти скулит, когда Ба’ал, замирает в ней. Но не произносит ни слова. Он не дождется…  
Ба’ал злобно рычит. Его толчки становятся грубыми и бесконтрольными.  
Сэм закрывает глаза и опускает голову, чтобы не видеть своего отражения, когда она кончает. Только невозможно уши зажать, чтобы не слышать своих сдавленных стонов: руки ее заломлены за спину.

«Наконец-то», — думает Сэм, когда слабо скребет пальцами по полу, и делает последний, судорожный, почти отчаянный, вдох.

— Ненавижу, — тихо произносит она, когда Ба’ал с надменной ухмылкой достает ее из саркофага.

Сэм не верит собственным глазам, когда видит на постели пистолет. Ее пистолет. С полным магазином.  
Приятная, почти забытая, тяжесть оружия в руках успокаивает.  
Но это невозможно. И только больно ущипнув себя, Сэм понимает, что это все-таки не сон. Но не может понять, какую очередную игру затеял Ба’ал.  
Она резко поворачивается, когда дверь с тихим шипением открывается, и наставляет пистолет на Ба’ала. И хмурится, когда понимает, что он без сопровождения джаффа.  
— Чего же ты ждешь, Саманта, — растягивая слова, говорит Ба’ал.  
И приближается к ней.  
Рука ее мелко дрожит.   
Ба’ал совсем близко. Дуло пистолета упирается ему в грудь, но…  
Сэм безвольно опускает руку, оружие выскальзывает из ослабевших пальцев и с грохотом падает на пол. Она чувствует влагу на щеках.   
— Какого черта, — шепчет она, и даже не вздрагивает, когда Ба’ал кладет ладонь на ее щеку.  
И невольно подается навстречу, когда Ба’ал приближает свое лицо к ее, и отвечает на его поцелуй.  
— Моя королева, — говорит он, чуть отстраняясь.  
И надменно, торжествующе улыбается.


End file.
